


Voices of the Lost and Scared

by 0solar_flare0



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: After Ranboo's prison visit, Gen, No beta we die like Tommy in the prison, Panic Attacks, Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0solar_flare0/pseuds/0solar_flare0
Summary: Ranboo freaks out and teleports away after Sam tries to console and figure out what's happening after his failed attempt at a prison visit.Sam goes to a certain piglin for help.--------This takes place after Ranboo's second prison visit
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	1. Enderboy on the run

**Author's Note:**

> TW// Panic attacks

“Ranboo?” 

The familiar voice and hand on shoulder pulled the ender hybrid out of his mind, but only furthered to terrify the boy. 

Sam sighed and sat next to the kid, sitting much more relaxed compared to his silent companion. The creeper was the first to break the silence. “What was all that about?” he asked softly as to not scare the kid anymore than he already has. He felt guilty. In the community house he immediately dropped the warden act when he saw how confused and terrified the ender boy was. He wasn’t gonna let another kid get hurt, and he sure as hell wasn’t gonna be the one to hurt him. 

“I-It’s- I can’t say. You’ll put me there with him,” Ranboo replied, the last word coated in venom and fear. Sam shook his head, “you’re a kid. There’s nothing you could’ve done that’ll make me throw you in there. We can work this out, you just have to open up a bit. I know it can be hard, but it’s important to know why you’re freaking out,” he said, turning to look at the other. Ranboo looked as though he was gonna bolt deeper into the treeline any second now. 

“I- I… I just can’t. I’m just as bad as Dream. He said so himself,” Ranboo said, his voice caked in fear, looking as though acid-like tears would spill any second. Sam was no idiot, to be far he was the one who built the impossible to escape prison that one of his oldest friends, now biggest enemy, now calls home. The prison that was no place for a scared kid to be thrown into. Sam was determined to get to the bottom of this. “Dream said what?” He questioned, sitting up a bit more. His question led Ranboo into a ramble, that hardly made sense. That could be attested to the many incoherent mumbles and endspeak that was littered throughout the one-way conversation.

“He didn’t…. It just sounds like him and- …..- It tells me all these bad things I’ve done. How I’ve helped Dream. I helped him! The guy that hurt everyone! I hurt everyone!” Toxic, burning tears streamed down Ranboo’s face as he made quick motions to stop their burning streaks on his cheeks. “I’m just as bad as him and I can’t even remember it! I keep hurting everyone. I’m going to keep hurting everyone. I don’t know what to do… to stop…” His voice was getting quieter as he mumbled more endspeak to himself. Sam made a move to grab Ranboo’s shoulder, which was obviously not the smartest move, because the minute he grabbed Ranboo’s shoulder, the hybrid teleported out of sight. 

Sam cursed to himself as he got up and started looking around the forest. Occasionally he called out Ranboo’s name, telling him that it’s ok. Sam had to remind himself that it was going to be ok. Ranboo wasn’t a bad person and he obviously was freaking out, but there were only so many places the kid would go without telling someone. Sam just had to figure out which one and help another traumatized kid without scaring him more.


	2. Authority at odds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes to Techno for help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW//
> 
> Panic Attacks

After about an hour of searching, Sam knew that he had to get some sort of help. He was vaguely aware of who Ranboo was staying with but he really didn’t want to ask them for help. He was still holding his own grudges against Philza and Technoblade for Doomsday, even if it was months ago. He knew if anyone had an idea of where Ranboo ran off, it would be one of them. 

***

Technoblade was relaxing in his semi-retirement. He couldn’t call it a full retirement anymore, with all his work with Philza and setting up the syndicate, he certainly was kept busy. Today though, he finally had a day off. 

Philza was out exploring and Ranboo had apparently ran off to the Greater SMP for whatever reason. Techno didn’t care about the kid, but with everything going on, on top of Ranboo’s memory loss, Techno would be lying if he said he wasn’t the least bit worried. He didn’t trust the kid one bit. He learned his lesson for trusting teens that show up on his doorstep, whether they were a younger brother figure that was nesting under his basement like a raccoon, or an impossibly tall ender hybrid that was invited by his mentor. 

The piglin was knee deep in a book when he felt his communicator buzz. He assumed it was Philza just checking in as the only people that really message Techno are Phil or Ranboo and the kid seemed pretty busy so Techno doubtful it was him. Concern spread across his face as he read the message from Sam. 

“Have you seen Ranboo?” 

He didn’t like the sound of that but was honest with Sam, because now he needed to know what’s going on. He kept asking Sam what was going on and what happened to Ranboo, but the creeper hybrid just kept telling him to come to the community house and he’d explain everything. So with a slight groan, Techno got up and slipped into his armor and armed himself, preparing for the worst. 

***

Ranboo was scared. He was shaking and his skin burned as tears kept slipping down. With every new burn he let out a scared enderman-like screech. He didn’t know where he was going though. Everything seemed familiar, but it wasn’t until he was already right next to the water, the waves crashing dangerously close to his unarmored feet that he realized where he was. 

He immediately started panicking. The last place he wanted to be was this room. Where was his armor? Why was he coming here without armor? He looked around, for someone, anyone. No one was around. He collapsed to his knees, fingers treading close to the water though he didn’t care much.


End file.
